Etoile
by VaMpIr
Summary: Une fête est organisée, sonnant la fin de la vie lycéenne de Tohru et ses amis, mais également l'enfermement de Kyo ! (fic terminée)
1. Chapitre 1

Hello tout le monde ! Ceci est ma toute première fic ! Soyez indulgent s'il vous plait !!

Disclaimer : Fruits Basket et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi !

* * *

- Asseyez-vous et taisez-vous !

Le professeur Mayuko attendit les bras croisés que ses élèves daignent enfin l'écouter.

Mayuko : Bien. J'ai une annonce à vous faire. Nous avons décidé, par proposition du comité des élèves, d'organiser une fête pour la fin de l'année scolaire, qui marque la fin de vos études au lycée…

Un grand brouhaha explosa dans la classe. Des exclamations de joie fusaient de partout. Les élèves étaient surexcités.

Mayuko : Le comité des élèves se charge de vous livrez les détails. Sortez vos livres, page 312. En silence !

Tohru : Wouhahou ! Une grande fête ! Yuki, quelle bonne idée !

Yuki : C'est Kakerou qui en a eu l'idée. Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui.

Tohru : Je suis sûre que ça sera génial !

Yuki : Nous étalerons ça sur une journée. Il y aura des représentations théâtrales, des stands de jeux, de nourritures dans les salles de classe, et le soir un grand bal.

Tohru : Oh oui ! J'ai déjà hâte !

Yuki sourit.

Yuki : Notre classe a été choisie pour donner un thème au bal et décorer le gymnase pour l'occasion !

Tohru : Ah c'est tellement excitant ! Vous avez entendu ça Hana, Uo ?!

Uo : Ca a l'air plutôt tentant. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait proposer comme thème ?

Hana : La fin du monde…

Yuki eu un sourire gêné.

Yuki : Il faudrait quelque chose de plus… joyeux Hana.

Tohru : Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez si on faisait comme les bals de fin d'année aux Etats-Unis ?!

Uo : Y aller en couple tu veux dire ?

Tohru : Entre autres. Tout le monde mettrait des belles robes de soirée et des costumes !

Yuki : C'est une idée intéressante. J'en parlerais au conseil. C'est lui qui validera la meilleure idée.

* * *

Beaucoup d'idée concernant le thème du bal avait été donné, comme les dessins animés, le Far West, les comtes de fées, les monstres etc… Chacun y avait été de sa petite idée. Néanmoins, ce fut l'idée de Tohru qui connut l'unanimité.

Tohru : Je suis si contente ! Je vais aller voir Ayamé pour qu'il m'aide à me trouver une jolie robe !

Hana : La mienne sera noire.

Uo : Quelle surprise ! Personnellement, j'aimerais une robe bleue !

Tohru : Je suis sûre que vous allez être très jolies toutes les deux ! Et toi Kyo, comment tu vas t'habiller ?

Kyo : J'irais pas.

Tohru : Mais pourquoi ? Ca sera génial, j'en suis sûre !

Kyo : J'ai pas envie de faire la fête…

Il s'éloigna du petit groupe sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Uo : Il est bizarre…

Tohru : Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Yuki : Je ne sais pas…

Hana : J'ai senti des ondes bien chaotiques… Il semble être très troublé, angoissé.

Tohru : Je reviens !

Elle s'élança alors dans le couloir. Elle prit le chemin du toit de l'école. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, Kyo était bien là.

Tohru : Kyo ?

Kyo : Hm… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Tohru : Je voulais juste discuter un peu. Tu as l'air triste.

Kyo : Je vais très bien.

Tohru resta silencieuse mais vint s'asseoir à côté de Kyo, espérant qu'il finisse par lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne se décida à parler qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard :

Kyo : C'est vrai, il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse… Mais je ne veux pas en parler.

Tohru : Tu pourras venir m'en parler quand tu voudras tu sais, quand tu t'en sentiras près. Je t'écouterais !

Kyo lui sourit.

Kyo : Merci Tohru. Tu es comme une étoile… qui éclaire la nuit… Tu illumines mes moments sombres !

Tohru (effet ventilateur) : Ah mais non voyons, ne dit pas ça ! Je ne suis rien de tout ça ! Je…

Kyo (en riant) : Ne panique pas comme ça !

Tohru se calma et sourit puis ajouta :

Tohru : Tu veux bien m'accompagner à la boutique d'Ayamé ?

Kyo : Pour quoi faire ?

Tohru : Je vais lui demander de me faire ma robe pour la soirée !

Kyo : Bon, si tu veux je viendrais.

Tohru : Super !

* * *

Tohru entra dans la boutique d'Ayamé, suivie de Kyo. Ils avaient fait le chemin en parlant et en riant. Kyo semblait aller mieux que la dernière fois. Minné apparut alors.

Minné : Tohru ! Bienvenue ! Tu dois vouloir voir Ayamé, je vais le chercher !

Tohru : Merci !

Minné revint quelques instants plus tard, suivie de cette grande folle d'Ayamé.

Ayamé : Tohru ! Comment vas-tu ? Et comment va ce baka neko ?

Kyo voulut protester mais Ayamé continuait à parler bruyamment.

Ayamé : Et mon cher frère ? Il n'a pas voulu t'accompagner, quel dommage, snif, il n'aime pas son grand frère, snif ! Oh ! mais parlons un peu de toi ! Qu'es-tu donc venu faire dans ma merveilleuse boutique ?

Tohru : Un bal a été organisé dans mon lycée pour la fin d'année, et j'aurais beaucoup aimé que tu me confectionnes une belle robe de soirée !

Ayamé : Oh mais bien sûr ! Minné va m'aider ! On va faire de toi une vrai princesse, tu seras l'étoile étincelante de ce bal, crois moi !

Minné : Allons y ! Viens avec nous !

Tohru : A tout à l'heure Kyo !

Kyo : Mouais…

Il était allé s'asseoir dans un recoin du magasin, agacé par les frasques d'Ayamé.

Après au moins deux heures d'attente, Kyo vit enfin Tohru revenir, un grand sac sous le bras.

Ayamé : Tu seras magnifique !

Tohru : Cette robe est vraiment très belle ! Merci beaucoup Ayamé !

Ayamé : Oh mais tout le plaisir est pour moi voyons ! Reviens quand tu veux ! Et passes donc le bonjour à mon cher frère adoré !

Tohru : Je n'y manquerais pas ! Au revoir et encore merci !

Tohru fit de grands signes de la main à Ayamé et Minné et s'en alla, suivie d'un Kyo des plus bougon.

* * *

Tohru courait dans les couloirs de son lycée. Elle cherchait Momiji. Elle le vit enfin, toujours aussi plein d'entrain.

Tohru : Momiji ! Momiji !

Momiji : Tohru !

Tohru s'arrêta enfin, essoufflée.

Tohru : J'ai eu du mal à te trouver ! J'aimerais que tu me rendes un petit service !

Momiji : Oui d'accord ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tohru : Et bien, comme tu le sais, il y a une fête organisée dans quelques jours… Je sais que Uo et Hana n'ont pas de cavalier encore… Et, euh… Est-ce que tu pourrais donner ces mots à Kuréno et Kazuma ?

Momiji : Oui ! Bien sûr !

Tohru : Oh merci beaucoup Momiji !

* * *

???: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tohru se retourna et aperçut Kyo, adossé à l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

Tohru : Je prépare des boulettes de riz pour demain ! Uo, Hana et moi tenons un stand de boulette de riz ! J'espère qu'il marchera aussi bien que la dernière fois ! Je suis si excité à l'idée d'être à demain ! Oh, mais tu voulais peut être quelque chose ?

Kyo : J'étais juste venu prendre un peu de lait

Tohru : Tu ne veux toujours pas aller à la fête ?

Kyo : Non, vraiment pas. Puis je risquerais de me transformer, avec toutes ces filles et l'agitation.

Tohru : Oui c'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à la place ?

Kyo : Je ne sais pas, aller voir Shishio peut être.

Tohru se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas encore eu de réponse de la part de Kazuma et de Kuréno, mais il était tout à fait possible qu'ils viennent à la fête. Kyo se retrouverait alors tout seul.

Kyo ( voyant l'air embêté de Tohru ) : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tohru : Oh rien ! Je me demandais s'il allait y avoir assez de boulettes de riz pour demain !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Reviews ?! :D 


	2. Chapitre 2

Hello ! Tout d'abord, désolé de pas avoir update avant, j'ai eu des problèmes ! Donc, j'update tous les mercredis soirs, voilà.

Sinon, merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Pour répondre à vos questions : Je ne crois pas que Tohru sache que Kyo va se faire enfermer, ou alors si c'est le cas dans le manga, je sais pas lire :'( Bref, disons que pour cette histoire... Tohru ne le sait pas, personne le sait, hormis Kyo et Akito bien sûr.

Place à l'histoire !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Tohru : Waouh ! On a vendu toutes nos boulettes de riz ! Quel succès !

Uo ( mangeant la dernière boulette de riz ) : Il faut avouer qu'elles sont vraiment très bonnes !

Tohru : Merci !

Hana : Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous préparer pour le bal !

Tohru : J'ai tellement hâte d'y être !

Uo : Quelqu'un t'a invité Tohru ?

Tohru : Et bien, non en fait.

Hana : J'ai appris que Machi avait demandé à Yuki de l'accompagner à ce bal. Il a accepté, ça m'a un peu étonné, j'étais persuadée qu'il t'inviterait. Et Kyo ?

Tohru : Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir venir.

Uo : Ma pauvre Tohru ! Et bien au moins nous ne serons pas les seules a ne pas avoir de cavalier !

Tohru : Oui !

???: Tohru ! Tohru !

Momiji arriva en courrant vers Tohru, l'air tout excité.

Tohru : Momiji !

Momiji : Viens, il faut que je te parles !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Tohru comprit tout de suite que ça avait un rapport avec ses deux amies. Elle s'écarta donc d'elles avec Momiji.

Momiji : Kuréno et Kazuma m'ont dit qu'ils viendraient à la fête !

Tohru : Wouah ! Mais c'est génial ! Hana et Uo vont être très contentes !

0o0o0o0o0o0

Il était 21h, Tohru rejoignait ses deux amies devant le gymnase. Toutes trois s'étaient changées et avaient mis leur robe de soirée. Uo portait une robe bleue ciel avec un énorme décolleté et un dos nu. La robe d'Hana était bien entendu noire, la dentelle prédominait, donnant une allure majestueuse à sa propriétaire.

Uo : Tohru ! Tu es magnifique ! Où as-tu eu cette robe ?

Tohru : C'est le frère de Yuki qui me l'a confectionné !

Hana : Il est très doué.

Tohru : Vous êtes aussi superbes dans vos robes !

Tohru portait une robe blanche, agrémentée par de fine dentelle rose pâle très discrète.

Yuki : Tohru ! Tu ressembles à une mariée !

Tohru devint cramoisi !

Tohru : Mer… merci !

Uo : Bon ! On va danser ?!

Tohru : Oui ! Allons y !

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyo se rendit au dojo. Tout était calme, il semblait n'y avoir personne.

Kyo : Maître ?

Kyo entra dans le dojo.

Kyo : Maître ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Une silhouette apparut alors près de lui. C'était Kunimitsu, l'assistant de Kazuma.

Kunimitsu : Kyo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Kyo : Je cherche Kazuma.

Kunimitsu : Oh et bien, il n'est pas là. Il m'a dit qu'il allait à une fête… dans ton lycée je crois.

Kyo : Quoi ? Mais qui l'a invité ?

Kunimitsu : Laisse moi réfléchir… Une certaine Hana.

Kyo : Hana ?!! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?!

Kunimitsu : Je ne sais pas, mais Kazuma avait l'air plutôt content d'aller à cette fête. Peut être qu'il pensait t'y trouver.

Kyo : Bon, très bien, merci Kunimitsu… A bientôt.

Kyo se retourna et sortit du dojo. Il commençait déjà à faire nuit.

Pensée Kyo : Shishio à une fête… Avec Hana en plus ! Je n'y comprend vraiment rien !

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tohru, Hana et Uo étaient assise sur des chaises, déjà épuisées par les danses folles auxquelles elles avaient participé. Tohru surveillait la porte du gymnase, espérant voir Kuréno et Kazuma arriver. Ils apparurent enfin, peu de temps après que les trois amies se soient assises.

Tohru : Uo ! Hana ! Regardez !

Uo : Kuréno !

Hana : Kazuma !

Uo : C'est toi Tohru qui leur a dit de venir ?!

Tohru : Oui ! Je voulais vous faire la surprise ! Mais c'est Momiji qui leur a passé le message !

Uo et Hana se jettèrent dans les bras de leur amie :

Uo et Hana : Tu es géniale Tohru !

Toutes deux s'élancèrent alors à la rencontre de leur cavalier, laissant Tohru seule.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Au même moment, Kyo rentrait dans la maison de Shiguré. Ce dernier n'était pas encore couché, et lisait au salon.

Shiguré : Tiens, Kyo ! Où étais-tu allé ?

Kyo : Au dojo. Mais Shishio est partit à la fête, pour être le cavalier d'Hana.

Shiguré : C'est une amie de Tohru non ?

Kyo : Oui… Je soupçonne Tohru d'avoir manigancé ça.

Shiguré : Ca ne m'étonnerait pas d'elle.

Kyo : Ouais… Elle a dut prévenir Kuréno également, pour Uo…

Shiguré : Kuréno ?

Kyo : Uo a rencontré Kuréno à la supérette où elle travaillait. Elle voulait le revoir d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Shiguré : Ah ! c'est bien Tohru ça ! Tout pour ses amis !

Kyo : Mouais…

Shiguré : Si elle a vraiment demandé à Kuréno et Kazuma de venir, elle doit être seule non ? Yuki m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas de cavalier…

Kyo : Peut être.

Shiguré : Ah mon dieu, Kyo, ce que tu peux être bête !

Kyo : Hey ! Sale clebs ! Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ?!

Shiguré : Je voulais seulement t'ouvrir les yeux ! Vas donc tenir compagnie à Tohru, espèce de rustre ! Il faut vraiment tout t'expliquer !

Kyo : Ah tu m'énerves !

Il sortit en trombe du salon et alla directement sur le toit.

Pensée Kyo : Sacrée Tohru… Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment toute seule ?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tohru regardait ses amies danser avec leurs cavaliers. Elles étaient souriantes. Quel bonheur pour Tohru ! Elle sortit du gymnase pour se rendre aux toilettes. En réalité, malgré la joie de ses amies, Tohru avait envie de pleurer. Elle se sentait si seule. Elle aurait voulu, elle aussi, pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux, pour venir rouler sur ses joues.

Pensée Tohru : J'aurais tellement voulu que cette soirée soit inoubliable… Kyo n'est même pas là… C'est la dernière fois qu'on aurait pu s'amuser tous ensemble, avec Yuki…

??? : Hey ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Tohru leva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Kyo. Il portait un costume qui, à première vue, avait été emprunté à Shiguré.

Tohru : Ky… Kyo ?

Kyo : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Pensée Kyo : Elle semble si fragile… Mais elle est tellement belle avec cette robe… Si seulement je pouvais la prendre dans mes bras !

Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore sur les joues de Tohru d'un geste du pouce. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena s'asseoir sur un banc dans la cour.

Kyo : Bon allez, dis moi ce qui se passe !

Tohru : Je… je ne sais pas trop… J'ai eu soudain une grosse envie de pleurer… Tout le monde s'amuse bien… et moi…

Kyo : Je suis désolé…

Tohru : Quoi mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Kyo : J'aurais du t'inviter. Pardonne moi !

Pensée Kyo : J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser…

Kyo : Tu es vraiment très belle comme ça.

Tohru (effet ventilateur) : Ah mais non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Je suis…

Kyo lui mit un doigt sur la bouche pour lui signifier de ne plus rien dire. Il était tout près d'elle.

Pensée Tohru : Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si fort tout d'un coup ?

Kyo se rapprocha encore plus d'elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il murmura :

Kyo : Je t'aime Tohru… Je t'aime tellement !

Il ne pu réprimer l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et se transforma immédiatement en chat.

Kyo : Mais c'est impossible… Jamais je ne pourrais être avec toi…

Tohru : Je… Je…

Elle avait tellement de chose à dire, et si peu en même temps, tant ce moment l'avait troublé. Kyo alla se cacher derrière un buisson et se retransforma tout de suite. Il se rhabilla tranquillement et, se mettant devant Tohru, toujours aussi bouleversée, lui tendit la main en disant :

Kyo : Bon, on y va, à cette fête ?

Tohru : D'a… D'accord.

Ils allèrent donc vers le gymnase.

Tohru : C'est un costume à Shiguré non ?

Kyo : Oui, je lui ai emprunté sans rien lui dire, il s'était endormi dans le salon…

Tohru rit. A présent, elle était heureuse.

TBC, à mercredi prochain ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

Nous sommes mercredi, comme prévu, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3**

Il était très tard lorsque la fête se finit enfin. Yuki raccompagna Machi chez elle tandis que Kyo et Tohru rentraient tranquillement chez Shiguré.

Tohru : Ce fut une superbe soirée ! Je suis contente que tu sois venu !

Kyo : J'aurais du venir plus tôt…

Pensée Kyo : J'ai l'impression qu'elle a oublié ce que je lui ai dis tout à l'heure…

Tohru : Je suis vraiment fatiguée, vivement qu'on arrive !

Kyo : Oui…

Pensée Tohru : Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui dire… C'est si soudain… Je ne sais même pas quels sont mes sentiments envers lui !

0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lundi matin, Tohru n'avait pas encore vraiment récupéré tout le sommeil qu'il lui fallait. Elle sombrait dans le sommeil pendant le premier cours de la matinée, mais une boulette de papier lui atterrit sur la tête, la réveillant d'un coup. C'était Kyo qui la lui avait envoyé. Il n'avait pas cessé de l'épier depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé en cours. Sur le chemin du lycée, il n'avait pas dit un mot. Tohru avait discuté avec Yuki de son petit jardin, de ce qu'il comptait y planter bientôt. A midi, tous s'étaient retrouvé pour manger.

Uo : Ah je suis tellement contente, il ne reste à peine qu'une petite semaine de cours ! Adieu le lycée !

Tohru : Et vive l'université ! Enfin, pour vous !

Yuki : Tu ne vas pas y aller Tohru ?

Tohru : Non, j'ai trouvé un emploi à plein temps pour la rentrée ! Je vais pouvoir être vraiment indépendante !

Uo : Super ! Je te félicite Tohru !

Tohru ( rougissant ) : Merci

Pensée Tohru : Cela signifie également que je vais devoir quitter les Soma… Mon cœur se serre rien qu'en y pensant…

0o0o0o0o0o0

La sonnerie retentit.

Hana : Ouais !!! C'est fini !!

Uo : Vive les vacances !

La classe sortit en trombe de la pièce, tous courant vers la sortie du lycée.

Yuki : Je dois aller régler quelques petites choses avec le comité, rentre donc avec Kyo !

Tohru : D'accord !

Kyo et Tohru prirent donc le chemin de la maison de Shiguré. Kyo ne disait plus rien depuis quelques jours. Ils paraissait complètement absent. Il ne se bagarrait même plus avec Yuki.

Soudain, ayant aperçu quelque chose au bout de la rue, Kyo plaqua Tohru contre un mur. Il la regarda un bon moment.

Tohru : Kyo ? Qu'es…

Il l'embrassa et murmura :

Kyo : Adieu.

Un Mercedes venait juste de s'arrêter devant eux. Un homme en sortit et attrapa Tohru par le bras.

Kyo : Non arrêtez, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Il voulut se jeter sur l'homme, mais quatre mains lui empoignèrent les bras, le tirant en arrière, alors que le premier homme donnait un coup à Tohru, qui s'effondra, assommée , au sol.

Kyo : Tohru !!!

Les trois hommes le firent entrer de force dans la voiture. Celle-ci démarra et s'éloigna très vite. Tohru se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard avec un sérieux mal de crâne. Elle mit un certain temps à reconstituer ce qui s'était passé, en s'apercevant que Kyo n'était plus là.

Tohru : Kyo !!! Non !!

Elle s'effondra au sol, en larme. Quelqu'un courrait derrière elle.

??? : Tohru ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Yuki venait de s'accroupir à côté de Tohru.

Tohru : Une voiture… Kyo… Ils l'ont emmené…

Elle avait du mal à parler tellement elle pleurait. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour les empêcher de l'emmener. Où était-il maintenant ? Yuki était choqué, il devait l'avouer, même s'il détestait toujours autant ce baka neko.

Yuki : Il… Il faut qu'on rentre. J'en parlerais à Shiguré. Viens.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tohru était montée directement dans sa chambre, encore complètement bouleversée. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Pensée Tohru : Pourquoi l'ont-ils emmené ? Et où ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ? Je suis tellement inquiète ! Il savait ce qui l'attendait, c'est pour ça qu'il était si triste ces derniers temps… Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? On aurait pu l'aider…

Toc Toc

??? : Je peux entrer ?

Tohru : Moui…

Yuki entra alors dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur le bout du lit de Tohru. Celle-ci était recroquevillée dessus, toujours en train de pleurer.

Yuki : J'ai parlé un peu avec Shiguré… Kyo avait fait un pari avec Akito : s'il réussissait à me battre, il ferait partit des douze signes, mais s'il échouait…

Yuki tourna la tête pour regarder dehors par la fenêtre.

Tohru : S'il échouait… ?

Yuki : Il serait enfermé à vie. Comme tout ceux qui ont été maudit par l'esprit du chat.

Tohru : Mon dieu… ! C'est… horrible…

Yuki : Je ne sais pas comment faire… Tu sais comment est Akito… Il ne reviendra pas sur sa décision…

Tohru : Il… il faut briser la malédiction !

Yuki : Briser… la malédiction ? Mais comment ? Beaucoup ont essayé, personne n'a jamais su comment… !

Tohru : Nous allons trouver ! Il faut le sortir de là Yuki !

Yuki : D'accord, on va essayer… J'irais parler à Rin, Hatsuharu et Momiji, je suis sûr qu'ils voudront bien nous aider.

Tohru : Je viendrais avec toi !

Yuki : Mais pas un mot à Shiguré ! Il est bien trop proche d'Akito !

Tohru : Entendu, je ne dirais rien ! Pas même une allusion !

Un silence s'en suivit. Les larmes de Tohru, qui s'étaient arrêtées pendant qu'elle parlait à Yuki, revinrent d'un coup. Yuki lui mit la main sur l'épaule, à défaut de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras.

Yuki : Tohru…

Tohru : Il me manque…

Yuki : Nous allons trouver un moyen, je te le promets !

Il se leva alors, et quitta la chambre sans faire de bruit. Il descendit au salon et y trouva Shiguré.

Shiguré : Comment va t-elle ?

Yuki : Elle est complètement bouleversée. Je crois que nous ferions mieux de commander nos repas, je doute qu'elle ait le courage d'aller faire à manger.

Shiguré : Tu as raison.

Yuki (d'un ton glaciale) : Tu étais au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

Shiguré : Non, Akito ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Je l'ai appris peu avant que je te le dises.

Yuki s'en alla sans dire un mot.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Trois heures du matin. Tohru était dans son lit. Elle fixait le plafond.

Pensée Tohru : Impossible de dormir. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui… à tout ce qui s'est passé…

Flash Back :

Kyo : Je t'aime Tohru… Je t'aime tellement !

Pensée Tohru : Il avait l'air tellement sincère… Et maintenant… Il n'est plus là…

Tohru se leva et prit la direction du toit. Elle s'y installa et regarda les étoiles.

Pensée Tohru : Je dois absolument trouver comment briser cette malédiction ! C'est à cause de ça qu'il est enfermé. Si seulement je savais où chercher… J'ai l'impression que tout cela est vain…

* * *

Et voilà, on rentre dans le vif du sujet ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! (Reviews ?!!)


	4. Chapitre 4

Et voilà, nous sommes mercredi, comme promis voici le chapitre suivant !

Merci pour vos reviews !

**Chapitre 4**

Yuki s'engouffra dans la propriété Soma. Il trouva la maison qu'il cherchait et frappa à la porte. Hatsuharu vint alors lui ouvrir.

Haru : Yuki… Entre. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Yuki passa la porte et s'assit sur un canapé, dans le salon.

Yuki : Je suppose que tu es au courant pour Kyo ?

Haru : Ouais. Je les ai vu l'emmener vers le fond de la propriété. Il hurlait, pour changer…

Yuki : Il faut que nous l'aidions.

Hatsuharu parut surpris. La souris, aider le chat ?

Yuki : Je sais ce que tu penses… Tohru est sans dessus dessous… Elle n'a même pas dormi de la nuit. Elle était là quand ils ont emmené Kyo. Elle pense que la meilleure solution serait de… briser la malédiction…

Haru : Hm… Elle n'a pas vraiment tord, mais c'est risqué… Et je ne sais pas si tous les signes seraient d'accord.

Yuki : Pourquoi ne voudraient-ils pas ? C'est une malédiction après tout !

Haru : Ils ont appris à vivre avec… Mais je pense que ce serait un soulagement pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Il n'y a qu'Akito…

Yuki : Akito devra s'y faire !

Haru : Tu a l'air déterminé Yuki… Est-ce vraiment Kyo que tu veux aider ?

Yuki : Euh… Je…

Hatsuharu sourit et se leva.

Haru : Je sais que Rin cherche à briser la malédiction. Je lui parlerais dès que je la verrais. Elle devrait être contente qu'on se rallie à sa cause.

Yuki : Merci Haru.

Yuki se leva à son tour et sortit du pavillon. Il aurait bien voulu savoir où se trouvait Kyo en ce moment. Il préféra néanmoins ne pas prendre de risque et rentra directement chez Shiguré. Il devait informer Tohru.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Durant le dîner, le silence régna. Tohru était très mal à l'aise et ne mangea presque rien. Shiguré en profita pour manger ce qu'elle avait laissé. Elle se leva enfin et dit d'une petite voix :

Tohru : Je vais mettre les vacances à profit pour chercher un petit appartement.

Yuki : Mais, pourquoi ?

Tohru : Le lycée est fini, et comme je l'ai dis, je veux être indépendante. Je ne veux plus être sous votre charge.

Shiguré: Je comprends très bien Tohru. Tu peux partir quand tu le voudras. Nous t'aiderons à chercher un appartement si tu veux.

Tohru (balbutiant) : Mer… merci…

Yuki : Quand comptes-tu commencer à chercher ?

Tohru : Cet après midi. J'ai trouvé quelques offres intéressantes dans le journal…

Yuki : Je viendrais faire les visites avec toi, si tu veux.

Tohru : Euh… Oh oui, je serais très contente !

Tohru esquissa un léger sourire. Mais il n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'elle faisait avant… Elle était trop triste pour recommencer à sourire…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pendant une semaine, Yuki et Tohru avaient parcourut la ville à la recherche d'un appartement. Aucun n'avait parut assez sympathique à Tohru jusque là. Yuki commençait à désespérer… De plus, Tohru n'était pas bavarde. Elle était encore très bouleversée par l'enlèvement de Kyo. La nuit, elle en faisait des cauchemars, quand elle arrivait à dormir…

L'agent immobilier les attendait devant un petit immeuble blanc.

Agent : Bonjour. C'est vous qui voulez visiter un de nos appartements ?

Tohru : Oui.

Agent : Bien, suivez-moi.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble. L'ascenseur les mena au 3ème étage. L'agent immobilier sortit alors une clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement qui se trouvait juste devant l'ascenseur. Tohru et Yuki entrèrent. L'appartement était assez petit. La porte d'entrée donnait directement sur le salon, qui faisait également office de cuisine. A côté du bar de celle-ci se trouvait une porte qui menait aux toilettes et à la salle de bain. En face du bar, une autre porte menait à la chambre. Tohru fut aussitôt charmée par cet appartement. Il était vide et blanc, mais elle sentit qu'elle y serait certainement bien.

Tohru : C'est celui là que je veux !

Yuki : Tu est sûre ?

Tohru : Sûre !

Agent : Si madame est satisfaite ! Vous souhaitez donc prendre cet appartement ?

Tohru : Oh oui !

L'agent sortit alors quelques papiers et indiqua à Tohru la marche à suivre. Elle pourrait s'installer dans 3 jours. Néanmoins, Tohru était toujours malheureuse. Cet appartement signifiait qu'elle allait quitter les Soma. Bien entendu, elle savait qu'elle les verrait de temps en temps. Puis il fallait sauver Kyo des griffes d'Akito ! Elle ne pouvait pas oublier cette tâche ! Il fallait qu'elle l'aide. Elle était prête à prendre tous les risques nécessaires, affronter Akito… Elle voulait qu'il puisse de nouveau vivre normalement.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Une personne marchait en direction de la maison de Shiguré. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs. Ce n'était autre que Rin. Hatsuharu lui avait parlé de la visite de Yuki. Elle voulait les aider. Elle frappa à la porte. Ce fut Shiguré qui lui ouvrit.

Shiguré: Rin ! Bonjour Entre donc.

Rin : 'Lut. Je suis venu voir Tohru et Yuki.

Shiguré: Tohru est dans sa chambre, elle prépare ses cartons.

Rin : Ses cartons ?

Shiguré: Oui, elle va déménager. Demain.

Rin : Oh… Je monte la voir. Si tu vois Yuki, dis lui de nous rejoindre.

Shiguré: Il ne doit pas être loin !

Rin s'éloigna et monta dans la chambre de Tohru. Yuki était là bas aussi, aidant au remplissage des cartons.

Rin : Salut.

Yuki : Bonjour Rin.

Tohru se contenta de sourire.

Rin : Haru m'a parlé de vos intentions. Je suis venu proposer mon aide.

Tohru : Oh merci beaucoup Rin !

Rin : Ca fait des années que je cherche comment briser cette malédiction… J'ai cherché dans tellement d'endroit différent… J'ai du lire des centaines de livres sur le zodiaque chinois, mais rien. Je ne trouve rien. Je ne veux pas vous décourager, mais ça ne sera pas facile…

Tohru : Mais il faut que nous trouvions !

Yuki : As-tu regardé dans la bibliothèque d'Akito ?

Rin : Non, c'est beaucoup trop risqué… Akito est toujours tout près… Ca fait des mois que j'attends l'occasion d'y aller !

Tohru : Il faudrait l'éloigner de la propriété des Soma…

Yuki : Mais comment ? En plus, maintenant que Kyo est là-bas, Akito va encore moins en sortir !

Rin : Il faudrait y aller la nuit…

Tohru : Ou l'endormir !

Yuki : L'endormir ?

Tohru : Oui, lui glisser un somnifère. Et on a le champ libre jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille…

Rin : Tu oublies Kuréno… Il est souvent avec Akito !

Tohru : Et bien, on lui fait subir le même sort !

Yuki : C'est une possibilité…

Tohru : Il faut qu'on fasse ça rapidement ! On ne peut pas laisser Kyo enfermé!

Rin : Tu l'aimes ?

Tohru (rougissant, effet ventilateur) : Quoi ? Ah mais non ! Je… C'est un ami !

Pensée Tohru : Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me dit ça ? C'est un ami, juste un ami…

Rin : Bon, je vais essayer de faire un planning des activités d'Akito. Comme ça, on pourra pénétrer dans sa bibliothèque sans se faire prendre. A plus !

Tohru : Salut !

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yuki venait d'apporter le dernier carton dans le nouvel appartement de Tohru. Celle-ci commençait déjà à déballer ses affaires. Shiguré n'allait pas tarder à arriver avec le lit de Tohru. Ils l'avaient soigneusement démonté le matin même.

Yuki : Ca va aller Tohru ? Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Tohru : Non ça ira. Il ne manque plus que Shiguré.

Un long silence s'en suivit.

Yuki : Tu sais, je viendrais te rendre visite souvent. Puis Rin et Hatsuharu également… Sans oublier Momiji. Tu ne seras pas toute seule, ne t'inquiètes pas. Puis n'oublies pas que nous devons tous nous retrouver pour aider Kyo !

Tohru : Tu as raison… mais ça va beaucoup me changer…

Yuki : A nous aussi, on va devoir de nouveau manger au restaurant ou commander chez le traiteur… Shiguré et moi sommes vraiment trop nul en cuisine !

Un grand bruit leur coupa la parole. C'était Shiguré qui venait de faire tomber une partie du lit démonté. Yuki se précipita sur lui pour l'aider.

Shiguré: Ouf, merci Yuki, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais ! Alors, ça avance ?

Tohru : Tous les cartons sont là. Il ne reste plus qu'à monter le lit et à ranger toutes mes affaires.

: Yo tout le monde !

Uo venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Hana n'était pas loin.

Tohru : Uo ! Hana ! Merci d'être venu !

Uo : Mais de rien. Ca avance bien ?

Hana : Cet appartement a de bonnes ondes. Je pense que tu y seras bien.

Tohru : Merci Hana ! Ca avance bien pour le moment.

Uo : On s'était dit que ça serait une bonne idée de venir t'aider.

Tohru : Oh oui ! Merci ! Il y a le lit à monter, c'est assez difficile.

Uo : T'inquiètes pas ! Je m'en occupe !

Shiguré (bavant presque) : Je vais l'aider

Yuki lui donna un grand coup de poing dans le nez.

Yuki : Pervers !

Tous s'afférèrent à tout bien ranger, monter etc… et le petit appartement fut bientôt vivable. Tout était bien aménagé.

Uo : Et voilà! Tu vas te sentir comme chez toi !

Hana : C'est chez elle…

Tohru : Merci beaucoup !

Yuki : Bon et bien je crois qu'on va y aller nous !

Shiguré: Oui. On va te laisser te familiariser avec ton nouveau chez toi !

Tohru : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aider !

Yuki : De rien. A bientôt !

Il sortit de l'appartement en compagnie de Shiguré. Hana se tourna alors vers Tohru.

Hana : Tu as des ondes bien tristes en toi… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tohru : Quoi ? Ah mais non voyons, tout va bien !

Uo : Si Hana dit qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, c'est que c'est vrai !

Uo fronça les sourcils, comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose.

Uo : Où est Kyo ?

Hana : Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ?

Tohru : Je… Pardonnez moi ! Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi ! C'est compliqué… Je…

Sa gorge se serrait à mesure qu'elle parlait. Elle sentait les larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant ses amies, mais c'était impossible. Hana et Uo la prirent dans leurs bras pour la réconforter.

Uo : Pleures pas Tohru. Si tu ne peux pas dire, tant pis.

Hana : On ne te forcera pas.

Tohru (Hoquetant) : Merci…

* * *

Reviews ?


	5. Chapitre 5

Et voilà encore un chapitre !

Merci à l'unique personne qui a reviewé cette fois ci ( :'( )

**Chapitre 5**

Tohru commençait à s'habituer à son appartement. Elle se sentait un peu seule, mais Yuki venait la voir tous les jours. Mais, ce jour là, il ne vint pas seul. Rin, Hatsuharu, Momiji et Kagura l'accompagnaient.

Tohru : Oh ! Bonjour vous tous ! Entrez !

Momiji : Ouah ! C'est joli chez toi !

Tohru : Merci

Kagura : Comment tu vas Tohru ?

Tohru : Ca va… Asseyez vous ! Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Momiji : Oh oui ! Je pourrais avoir du thé s'il te plait Tohru ?

Tohru : Bien sûr !

Kagura : Moi aussi s'il te plait.

Yuki : Et moi aussi.

Tohru : D'accord ! Je vais vous préparez ça !

Kagura : Je vais t'aider !

Kagura suivit Tohru jusque derrière le bar. Les autres parlaient bruyamment, notamment Momiji, qui, comme à son habitudeétait surexcité.

Kagura : Tiens, voilà les tasses.

Tohru : Merci.

Kagura : Qu'est-ce qu'ils font du bruit !

Tohru : Oui.

Kagura : Ca aurait été plus joyeux avec Kyo…

Tohru ne répondit pas.

Kagura : Moi aussi je suis triste tu sais… Je ne sais même pas s'ils le traitent bien…

Tohru : J'ai très peur pour lui… Souvent je fais des cauchemars où je le trouve mort.

Kagura : On dirait que tu l'apprécies beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

Tohru (rougissant) : Oui…

Kagura sourit.

Kagura : Je te le laisse !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit donner une tasse à chacun.

Pensée Tohru : J'ai l'impression que quelque chose à changé a l'intérieur de moi…

Momiji : Il est très bon ton thé Tohru !

Tohru : Merci

Rin : Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on est pas là pour jacasser comme des grand-mères !

Yuki : Oui…

Rin : Comme je vous l'avais dit, j'ai établi un planning des activités d'Akito… Il ne fait pas grand chose… Il reste tout le temps dans son pavillon… Il n'en sort qu'une fois par jourà la même heure. Pendant exactement une heure et quinze minutes.

Tohru : Et Kuréno ?

Rin : Il part avec lui.

Tohru : Mais c'est parfait !

Haru : Une heure quinze, ça sera suffisant pour fouiller sa bibliothèque ?

Rin : On a pas le choix.

Momiji : Mais on peut répéter cette opération plusieurs fois non ?

Kagura : C'est un peu risqué… surtout si c'est la même personne à chaque fois. Il ne faut pas se faire voir.

Rin : On peut effectivement faire ça plusieurs fois, mais à intervalle irréguliers…

Yuki : Oui, en étant très prudent. Qui va y aller ?

Rin : Moi.

Yuki : Vous êtes d'accord ?

Momiji : Oui.

Haru : Ouais.

Tohru : De toute façon, je doute que je sois la bienvenue chez les Soma…

Kagura : Oui… A toi de jouer Rin !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tohru avait commencé à travailler. Elle rentrait totalement épuisée le soir et attendait le week end avec impatience pour pouvoir se reposer. Ses amis venait la voir quelques fois le soir. Mais ce que Tohru attendait, c'était des nouvelles de Rin. Elle voulait savoir si elle avait réussi à rentrer dans la bibliothèque et à la fouiller sans se faire prendre… Et si Akito ne savait rien non plus ? Comment allaient-ils faire ?

Tout à coup, Momiji apparut devant elle.

Momiji : Tohru ! Viens vite !

Tohru : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Momiji : C'est Rin ! Elle s'est faite prendre par Akito ! Elle est a l'hôpital !

Tohru : Que… Quoi ? A l'hôpital ? Elle est gravement blessée ?

Momiji : Les médecins ont dit que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger… Elle s'est réveillée tout à l'heure, elle a dit qu'elle voulait te voir !

A présent, Tohru et Momiji couraient dans la rue, pour arriver le plus vite possible à l'hôpital. Une fois là bas, Momiji la guida jusqu'à la chambre de Rin. Hastuharu était à son chevet. Rin avait le pied droit dans le plâtre. Son visage et ce que l'on pouvait voir de son corps était ecchymosé.

Tohru : Oh mon dieu, Rin !

Rin (faiblement) : Salut Tohru…

Tohru : Ca… Ca va ?

Rin : Mieux maintenant. Akito n'y a pas été de main morte…

Tohru : Je… Je suis désolé ! Tout est de ma faute, excusez moi tous !

Haru : Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu n'y ais pour rien !

Rin : De toute façon, un jour ou l'autre, j'aurais été fouiller sa bibliothèque…

Tohru : Je…

Rin : J'ai trouvé quelque chose…

Elle ouvrit la main qu'elle tenait fermée depuis un bon bout de temps. Un petit morceau de papier apparut.

Rin : J'ai eu le temps de recopier ça du carnet d'Akito.

Tohru prit le petit papier et lut « Le chat et son étoile. Briser la malédiction. Quand les planètes seront alignées. EMPECHER CA »

Tohru : Ca ne nous avance pas beaucoup…

Rin : Mais maintenant, on connaît la vrai raison pour laquelle Akito a enfermé Kyo !

Tohru : Mais… Un alignement des planètes, ça arrivent très rarement !

Rin : Il y avait une date entourée plus loin dans le carnet, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir laquelle et à quoi ça correspondait. Mais peut être était-ce ça…

Tohru : Je me renseignerais !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Trois jour plus tard, Tohru rendit visite à Rin. Elle avait trouvé la date à laquelle aurait lieu l'alignement des planètes.

Tohru : C'est dans 2 mois ! En plein milieu de la nuit ! On ne peut pas laisser Kyo enfermé encore aussi longtemps !

Rin : C'est vrai qu'il ne doit pas être très heureux…

Tohru : Il faut qu'on le sorte de là !

Rin : Je parlerais à Haru si tu veux. Il ira voir où se trouve l'endroit où Kyo est enfermé…

Tohru : Tu es sûre ? Après ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Rin : Je m'en remettrais… Ne t'inquiètes pas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tohru faisait les cent pas chez elle. Elle avait rendu visite à Rin la veille. Celle-ci allait beaucoup mieux et pourrait bientôt sortir de l'hôpital. Elle lui avait dit que Hatsuharu viendrait bientôt la voir pour l'informer de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour Kyo. Tohru était très impatiente ! Elle ne cessait de penser à Kyo, espérant qu'il aille bien, qu'on ne lui faisait pas de mal… Connaissant Akito, c'était malheureusement peu probable. C'est pour cela que Tohru était déterminée à sortir Kyo de sa prison, et à délivrer la famille Soma de la malédiction !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tohru s'y précipita, espérant que ça soit Hatsuharu. Elle avait raison.

Tohru : Bonjour Haru !

Haru : Hello…

Tohru : Je t'attendais ! Rin m'a dit que tu viendrais.

Haru : Oui. J'ai quelques informations. J'ai découvert où Kyo était enfermé, dans un pavillon isolé tout au fond de la propriété. Il y a deux gardes à l'entrée. On lui apporte à manger deux fois par jour.

Tohru : Deux fois ! Mais c'est cruel ! Il doit mourir de faim !

Haru : Ca ne m'étonne pas d'Akito… Enfin… On va le sortir de là, pas vrai ?

Tohru : Oh oui !

Haru : Une servante vient lui apporter à manger. A midi et à vingt-deux heures. Ce n'est jamais la même. Akito ne doit pas vouloir qu'il se fasse des liens avec quelqu'un, hormis lui… Il vient le voir, pendant une heure, tous les jours. C'est pour ça qu'il part de son pavillon.

Tohru : Quand y va-t-il ?

Haru : A seize heures quarante cinq. J'ai parlé avec Rin du plan que l'on pourrait mettre en place. Nous avons pensé que le meilleur moyen de le faire sortir est de ne pas attirer l'attention des gardes avec quelque chose d'anormal… Il faut que quelqu'un se déguise en servante, et vienne lui apporter à manger, puis reparte avec lui…

Tohru : Mais… comment on peut faire ça ? Les gardes verront bien qu'il sort !

Haru : Tu seras déguisée en servante… On te donnera une robe très longue qui cachera tes pieds. Quand tu rentreras dans le pavillon, tu prendras Kyo dans tes bras, il n'aura plus qu'à se mettre sous la robe, les gardes n'y verront que du feu ! Si quelque chose vous arrive, Yuki et moi ne seront pas loin et on vous défendra. Ca fera plus de bruit c'est tout… Si tout se passe bien, ils se rendront compte de sa disparition qu'à midi.

Tohru : Je… Je ferais de mon mieux !

Haru : Je reviendrais te voir avec Yuki. Il faut qu'on se voit pour s'expliquer tout en détails.

Tohru : D'a… D'accord ! Je finis un peu plus tôt le mercredi soir.

Haru : Très bienà mercredi alors !

Tohru : Oui. Au revoir !


	6. Chapitre 6

Désolé de pas avoir update ce matin, mais j'avais cours, c'est important les études ! Mais le voici le voilà, le chapitre 6 !

**Chapitre 6**

C'était un samedi qui avait été plutôt chaud. Tohru venait d'arriver au point de rendez-vous qu'elle s'était fixé avec Yuki et Hatsuharu, le mercredi précédent. Ils avaient fait quelques essayages, pour voir quelle robe conviendrait le mieux.

Haru et Yuki l'attendaient déjà devant une brèche faite dans le mur qui entourait la propriété Soma. Ils devaient assommer la servante qui devait apporter le repas de Kyo. Yuki devait s'en charger.

Haru : Tiens Tohru, voilà ton costume.

Bientôt, Tohru fut fin prête. Ils passèrent donc dans la brèche et attendirent de voir la servante arriver. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à approcher. Il était presque vingt deux heures. Ils avaient choisi d'exécuter leur plan le soir, la pénombre était la bienvenue.

Haru : A toi de jouer Yuki !

Yuki s'élança derrière la servante et, grâce à ses talents en arts-martiaux, lui donna un coup. Celle ci s'effondra sans bruit, Yuki aillant récupérer avec délicatesse et adresse le plateau de nourriture. Tohru s'avança alors, Yuki lui tendit le plateau et Haru vint l'aider à cacher la servante assommée. Puis, les deux garçons guidèrent Tohru jusqu'au pavillon de Kyo, en restant bien caché pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Tohru arriva devant les deux gardes. Ils la toisèrent quelques instants sans dire un mot. Dans leur coin, Yuki et Haru priait pour que tout se passe bien. Tohru entra enfin dans le pavillon.

Tout était sombre. Elle n'y voyait pas grand chose. Les gardes avaient refermés la porte derrière elle. Elle ne voyait pas Kyo. Où était-il donc ?

Tohru (murmurant) : Kyo ? Où es-tu ?

Silence. Puis, une forme se dessina devant elle, éclairée par la lune dont les rayons passaient à travers une toute petite fenêtre. Des cheveux oranges. C'était lui !

Kyo : Tohru ? C'est toi ?

Tohru : Oui ! Oui c'est moi !

Kyo : Mais qu'est-ce…

Tohru : Je suis venue te sortir de là ! Il faut que je te prenne dans mes bras… après tu te glisseras sous ma robe pour que les gardes ne te voient pas sortir en même temps que moi.

Kyo : Euh… Ok.

Tohru s'avança et le prit dans ses bras. POUF. Il se transforma instantanément en chat. Puis, il vint se glisser sous la robe de Tohru, qui ramassait ses vêtements et essayait de les cacher le mieux possible dans sa robe.

Tohru : C'est bon, on peut y aller ?

Kyo : Oui.

Tohru avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Les deux gardes la regardèrent. Elle ferma la porte et s'éloigna. Haru lui fit un signe de la main dès qu'elle fut hors de vue des gardes et elle en profita donc pour le rejoindre. Kyo put sortir de dessous la robe.

Haru : Salut vieux ! Ca faisait longtemps !

Kyo : Ouais…

Yuki : Dépêchons nous de sortir d'ici !

Tous le suivirent sans faire de bruit et ils purent enfin sortir de la propriété par la brèche. C'est ce moment là que choisit Kyo pour se transformer. Tohru fit un bond et se retourna immédiatement, rouge comme une tomate.

Tohru : J'ai… J'ai rien vu !

Elle lui tendit ses vêtements sans se retourner, et il s'habilla rapidement.

Haru : Dépêchez vous de partir ! Moi il faut que je rentre, ça va attirer des soupçons sinon !

Yuki : Tu pourras toujours dire que tu t'es perdu en rentrant de ta visite à Rin à l'hôpital. Avec le sens de l'orientation que tu as, tout le monde te croira.

Haru : Oui, c'est pas idiot ! Mais ne traînez pas !

Ils s'échangèrent quelques signes de la main et le trio Yuki-Tohru-Kyo s'éloigna de la propriété Soma à grandes enjambées.

Kyo : Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Tohru : Chez moi. Viens, dépêche toi !

Kyo était étonné. Chez elle ? Elle n'habitait plus chez Shiguré ? Au bout d'un quart d'heure de course, ils arrivèrent devant un petit immeuble et s'immobilisèrent.

Yuki : Tu devras rester ici Kyo. Ne fait rien qui puisse attirer l'attention. Ne cries pas, ne te montres pas. Personne ne doit savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un de plus dans l'appartement de Tohru !

Kyo : Euh… Ok.

Yuki : Je vous laisse ici. A bientôt Tohru.

Tohru : Au revoir Yuki ! Et merci !

Yuki s'éloignait déjà.

Tohru rentra alors dans l'immeuble, suivie de Kyo. Il n'ouvrit la bouche qu'une fois dans l'appartement.

Kyo : Tu… Tu as un appartement maintenant ?

Tohru : Oui… Comme je l'avais dit, je voulais être indépendante et… c'est un peu le symbole de mon indépendance.

Il y eu un long silence. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, Tohru se jeta sur Kyo en disant :

Tohru : Ah Kyo ! Ce que je suis heureuse ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Kyo se transforma en chat pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Tohru se mit alors à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Kyo : Hey ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? Je croyais que tu étais contente !

Tohru : Je suis contente… mais… Je ne sais même pas comment briser cette malédiction… et… et j'en ai marre… de pas pouvoir te toucher… rien… c'est dure… Je…

Kyo : Calme toi. Il doit bien exister un moyen de briser la malédiction, on le trouvera.

Tohru (sanglotant): Il reste moins de deux mois pour trouver…

Kyo : Deux mois ?

Tohru : Rin a trouvé ça dans la bibliothèque d'Akito.

Elle mit le petit papier chiffonné au sol pour que le chat puisse lire ce qu'il y avait dessus.

Tohru : L'alignement des étoiles à lieu dans un peu moins de deux mois. Et nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de la façon dont on doit procéder !

Kyo : Je suis directement impliqué on dirait…

Tohru : Oui… Mais l'étoile…

Kyo : Je ne sais pas ce que ça pourrait être. Il faut peut être inspecter le ciel et chercher la constellation du chat ou quelque chose comme ça…

Tohru : Peut être…

Elle bailla. Kyo se retransforma alors. Tohru se retourna encore une fois toute affolée pendant qu'il se rhabillait.

Kyo : Tu devrais aller dormir.

Tohru : Oui… Mais il faut que je t'installe un matelas et que je fasse ton lit pour que tu puisses dormir aussi et…

Kyo : T'occupes pas de moi, tu en as assez fait, je le ferais moi même.

Il la poussa alors vers sa chambre. Tohru ferma la porte, se changea en vitesse et se mit au lit. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tohru ouvrit les yeux. Elle était aveuglée par la lumière du soleil qui venait frapper son visage à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Une mèche de cheveux la gênait. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était coincée dans la main de quelqu'un. C'était celle de Kyo. Il s'était endormi à côté d'elle. Tohru fit un bon de stupeur qui eut pour effet de réveiller le chat.

Kyo : Tohru euh.. ! Je... je suis désolé ! Je me suis endormi ! Je…

Tohru : Ah… Euh…

Tout les deux étaient aussi rouges l'un que l'autre et ne savaient pas quoi dire.

Tohru : Euh… Je… Je vais aller faire le petit déjeuner…

Kyo : D'a… D'accord.

Tohru sortit de la chambre. Elle était encore toute rouge et chamboulée. Elle commençait à préparer le déjeuner quand Kyo sortit de la chambre.

Kyo (se grattant la nuque) : Excuse moi… Je suis rentré dans ta chambre pour chercher de quoi faire mon lit et… tu étais tellement jolie en train de dormir…

Tohru vira de nouveau au rouge tomate.

Kyo : Je peux t'aider ?

Tohru : Euh… Oui si tu veux.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, Hatsuharu et Yuki avait décidé de ne pas venir rendre visite à Tohru pendant quelques temps. Kyo et Tohru passèrent donc leur dimanche seul, le chat racontant ses journées ou il était enfermé. Il avoua à Tohru qu'il pensait beaucoup à elle, notamment lorsque Aktio venait lui rendre visite. Il ne faisait que lui dire des choses méchantes, le rabaisser autant qu'il le pouvait. Kyo avait fait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas répondre aux provocations du chef de famille. Et même là, en racontant tout ça à Tohru, il lutait pour se contenir et ne pas hurler. Tohru lui raconta à son tour tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le jour où il avait été enlevé sous ses yeux. Elle ne lui mentionna cependant pas ce que lui avait dit Kagura. Tout était encore très flou dans sa tête, elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle en était avec ses sentiments envers Kyo. Il est vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup pensé à lui, mais est-ce que ça aurait été la même chose en d'autres circonstances ? Elle ne savait pas, et préférait se réjouir de la libération de Kyo. Ils avaient fait une mini fête entre eux. Tohru avait un peu abusé de la boisson (elle n'a pas l'habitude !), et commençait à voir un peu trouble. Ca amusait beaucoup Kyo. Il ria beaucoup moins quand Tohru se leva et faillit se prendre le coin de la table en tombant.

Kyo : Tu devrais aller te coucher ! Tu es dans un sal état ! Quelle idée de boire autant !

Elle le regarda et sourit. Il l'emmena jusque dans sa chambre, où Tohru s'effondra sur son lit. Il allait sortir et refermer la porte lorsqu'elle lui dit :

Tohru : Dors avec moi…

Kyo : Euh… Tu es sûre ?

Pensée Kyo : Ca doit être l'effet de l'alcool…

Tohru : Moui…

Elle s'endormit aussitôt. Kyo la borda aussi bien qu'il le put et s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle. Il n'avait pas vraiment sommeil. Pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé de dormir avec elle ? Ce n'était pas que ça le dérangeait, mais il trouvait ça bizarre venant de sa part. Bien entendu, elle était saoule…

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! 

**lorena : **je n'ai pas franchement réfléchis à ça quand j'ai écrit ma fic... Si ça te plait qu'ils soient ensembles, imagine les ensemble ;)


	7. Chapitre 7

Et voilà, nous sommes mercredi, il neige, et comme prévu, voici le chapitre 7 qui est, je dois l'avouer, l'avant dernier ! Bonne lecture et un grand merci à mes reviewers !

**Chapitre 7**

Le jour de l'alignement des planètes était proche maintenant. Kyo vivait toujours chez Tohru. Ils avaient appris qu'Akito avait piqué une colère comme il n'en avait jamais fait auparavant en découvrant que Kyo s'était enfuit. Il avait tout détruit dans son pavillon. Personne n'avait pu l'arrêter. Depuis, il restait enfermé, seul. Il refusait toute visite, même celle d'Hatori ou de Kuréno. Ce mutisme ne déplaisait pas aux signes qui vivaient à la propriété Soma. Leurs visites à Tohru et Kyo étaient peu fréquentes mais ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention. Tohru faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour que Kyo ne s'ennuie pas trop lorsqu'elle allait travailler. Elle avait également posé des rideaux assez opaques aux fenêtres pour que personne ne puisse détecter la présence du chat dans l'appartement. Comme Akito restait enfermé dans son pavillon, il était impossible d'entrer dans sa bibliothèque pour savoir comment s'y prendre le jour J. Tohru en était désespérée et Kyo ne savait pas comment la réconforter. Il était vrai qu'il était lui aussi très déçu. Leurs recherches n'avançaient pas et il avait peur de devoir supporter jusqu'à sa mort sa condition de maudit par le signe du chat. Ce handicap lui ôtait tout espoir de pouvoir un jour séduire Tohru… Pourtant, il l'aimait de plus en plus chaque jour, et il avait une envie folle de le lui dire et de le lui montrer.

La veille du jour J, l'atmosphère dans le petit appartement était très lourd. Aucun ne parlait.

Pensée Tohru : Tout est perdu… Je n'ai rien pu faire pour eux… Pourtant je m'y étais engagé.

Elle se tourna vers Kyo, des larmes dans les yeux.

Tohru : Kyo, je suis désolé. Je… Je m'étais engagé et je… j'ai été nulle, je n'ai pas trouvé comment faire… Je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir fait espérer pour rien, à toi…et aux autres…

Kyo : Tohru…

Pensée Kyo : POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE NE PEUX PAS LA PRENDRE DANS MES BRAS ! C'EST INJUSTE !

Kyo : Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Je ne t'en veux pas… Peut être que ce n'est juste pas le moment…

Tohru : Non… Je… Je suis désolé, terriblement désolé ! Excuse moi, pardon…

Kyo : Tohru ! Arrête de t'excuser ! Je t'ai dis, tu n'y es pour rien !

Tohru : Mais… J'ai été tellement inutile !

Kyo : Tu m'as sorti de l'enfer ! Tu trouves ça inutile ?

Tohru : Non… Mais…

Kyo : Il n'y a pas de mais !

Tohru baissa la tête. Kyo s'approcha d'elle et lui releva la tête. Elle pleurait.

Kyo : Pleures pas…

Il essuya ses larmes. Tohru se rappela alors le jour du bal, où il avait fait la même chose. Ce qu'il lui avait dit… Ca n'avait pas changé, elle le savait. La façon dont il la regardait maintenant le lui prouvait. Il s'approchait un peu plus, tout doucement, peut être pour qu'elle ne s'en rende pas vraiment compte. Il ne pouvait résister plus longtemps, l'air totalement perdu et les yeux écarquillés de Tohru le faisait complètement craqué. Doucement, il l'embrassa. Tohru fut tout d'abord surprise mais répondit à son baiser. Elle sentait la chaleur du corps de Kyo tout près d'elle. Elle avait envie de le sentir contre elle… S'il n'y avait pas cette fichue malédiction ! Kyo aussi en avait envie, c'était impossible. Leur baiser dura un court instant mais fut intense. Kyo enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure de Tohru et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Kyo : Je t'aime…

Tohru : Moi aussi…

Il la dévisagea un moment.

Kyo : Tu… C'est vrai ?

Tohru : O… Oui…

Il lui sourit en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jour J. 21h. Tohru s'engouffra dans le hall de son immeuble. Elle monta dans le petit ascenseur et appuya sur le « 3 ». Les portes se fermèrent. Elle attendit un peu et arriva à destination. Elle se retrouva face à la porte de son appartement. Elle était entre-ouverte. La panique envahit Tohru. En rentrant dans l'appartement, ses craintes se révélèrent justes : Kyo avait disparu. La table avait été renversé, sûrement pendant une lutte… Tohru attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro de chez Shiguré. Ce fut lui qui répondit.

Shiguré : Oui ?

Tohru : Shiguré ! Vite, passez moi Yuki s'il vous plait !

On entendit Shiguré appelé Yuki, et celui ci arriva enfin.

Yuki : Tohru ?

Tohru : Yuki ! Kyo a disparut !

Yuki : Quoi ? Mais com…

Tohru : La porte était ouverte quand je suis arrivé, et il n'est plus là !

Tohru se mit à sangloter.

Yuki : Ne bouges pas, j'arrive !

Il raccrocha. Tohru attendit, attendit… Enfin, Yuki arriva, tout essoufflé, suivi de Hatsuharu.

Yuki : Tohru ! J'ai… J'ai rencontré Haru en venant.

Haru : J'étais venu te prévenir Tohru… J'ai vu Akito… avec Kyo ! Il le battait dehors… devant tout le monde !

Tohru : Que… Quoi ? Non…

Haru : Il faut que tu viennes, il faut empêcher ça, vite !

Ils se mirent à courir, complètement affolés, en direction de la propriété Soma. Ils y pénétrèrent par la brèche. Hatsuharu les guida jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait vu Akito et Kyo. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux n'était pas très réjouissant : Kyo était attaché par les bras par de grosses chaînes dont l'extrémité était encastrée dans le mur. Akito le traitait comme une bête. Là où ils étaient, Hatsuharu, Yuki et Tohru ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait, mais il criait. Kyo fixait le sol, une petite marre de sang à ses pieds. Akito leva la main et lui donna une gifle. Tohru se leva d'un bond, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça !

Yuki : Tohru ! Non !

Trop tard. Elle courait déjà vers Akito.

Tohru : Kyo ! Non ! Ne lui faites pas de mal !

Akito se retourna. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs lorsqu'il reconnut Torhu.

Akito : ATTRAPEZ LA !

Deux hommes l'arrêtèrent en lui prenant les bras. Elle se débattit mais n'arriva pas à échapper à leur poigne.

Tohru : Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

Akito : Tais-toi petite idiote !

Tohru : Pourquoi faites vous cela ? Il ne vous a rien fait !

Akito : JE T'AI DIS DE TE TAIRE !

Il la gifla à son tour.

Kyo : NE LA TOUCHE PAS !

Akito : Tu te décides à parler maintenant ?

Kyo : Ne la touche pas…

Akito : CE N'EST QU'UNE PETITE GARCE ! ELLE VOUS A ENLEVE A MOI !

Kyo : Je te hais…

Akito lui donna un grand coup de pied dans l'estomac.

Tohru : Non !

Akito : COMMENT OSES TU ME PARLER COMME CA ?

Kyo : Tu n'es rien ! Personne ne t'aime !

Akito : TAIS TOI ! C'EST CETTE SORCIERE QUI T'AS MIS CES IDEES DANS LA TETE ! TU NE VAUX PAS MIEUX QU'ELLE !

Tohru : Akito ! Pourquoi… Pourquoi faites vous cela ?

Akito : TAIS TOI SORCIERE !

Tohru : Laissez-le partir…

Akito : JE T'AI DIS DE TE TAIRE !

: Relâchez Kyo ! Et Tohru !

Yuki et Haru, n'y tenant plus, avaient approché et faisaient désormais tête à Akito.

Akito : Vous voulez brisez la malédiction, c'est bien cela ? JE NE VOUS LAISSERAIS PAS FAIRE !

Tohru : Tout le monde serait si heureux pourtant…

Akito : JE NE VEUX PAS DE LEUR BONHEUR ! JE HAIS LE BONHEUR ! IL N'EXISTE PAS ! CE N'EST QU'UN MOT !

Kyo : C'est faux ! Et tu le sais ! Tu ne supportes pas qu'on soit heureux ! C'est pour ça que tu hais Tohru, parce qu'elle m'a rendu heureux, moi… le chat ! TU ES JALOUX !

Akito : TAIS TOI ! TU NE SAIS RIEN DE MA SOUFFRANCE !

Haru (devenu Black): DETACHE LE ! RELACHE TOHRU !

Akito : ALLEZ AU DIABLE ! L'heure approche… L'alignement des planètes… Bientôt il sera trop tard ! Vous serez à moi pour toujours !

Haru : JAMAIS !

Il se jeta sur Akito, devant l'air effaré des autres. Un trousseau de clé tomba de la poche du chef de famille et Yuki en profita pour aller détacher Kyo. Les deux gardes avaient lâchés Tohru pour aider leur chef. Elle courut ainsi vers Kyo.

Tohru : Ca va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Kyo : Ca va aller…

Pendant ce temps, Akito avait réussi à se débarrasser d'Hatsuharu qui gisait au sol.

Akito : AH AH AH ! C'est l'heure ! Et vous n'avez RIEN trouvé ! Vous resterez maudits !

Tohru regarda Kyo puis fut soudain prise d'une illumination…

Tohru (murmurant) : Kyo… Tu te souviens ce que tu m'as dit, un jour au lycée… ?

Kyo : Euh, non quoi ?

_Flash Back :_

_Kyo : Merci Tohru. Tu es comme une étoile… qui éclaire la nuit… Tu illumines mes moments sombres !_

Tohru : C'est moi ! L'étoile ! Sur le papier ! C'est moi !

Kyo : Tu… Mais oui !

Tohru : Je crois que je sais ! Tout vient du bracelet ! Donne le moi !

Kyo : Mais je vais me transformer et…

Tohru : Donne le moi, je suis sûre que c'est ça !

Tohru semblait si sûre d'elle pour une fois que Kyo céda et lui tendit son poignet. Tohru prit le bracelet et le mit. Kyo ne se transforma pas en bête immonde. Il y eu alors un grand coup de vent et une grande lumière sortit de Tohru. Elle commença a monter dans les airs…

Ahah, petit cliffi ;) N'oubliez pas de reviewer ! A mercredi prochain ;)


	8. Chapitre 8

Le voici, le voilà ! Le dernier chapitre !

Enjoy ;)

8

On ne voyait plus Tohru tellement elle était cachée par la lumière qui émanait d'elle. Elle flottait dans les airs. Soudain, une voix que personne ne connaissait se fit entendre :

: Maudits ! Vous avez trouvez comment briser la malédiction qui pesait sur vous. Quand je disparaîtrais, elle disparaîtra avec moi.

Yuki : Qui… Qui êtes vous ?

: Je ne peux te le dire souris.

Haru : Pourquoi… sommes nous maudits ?

: Il y a bien longtemps, les humains vivaient au royaume des Dieux. Un jour, une femme humaine trompa son mari humain avec un homme d'une autre famille. Elle avait réussi à l'envoûter avec un philtre aphrodisiaque très puissant. Cependant, son infidélité fut révéler au grand jour : elle attendait un enfant de cet homme, et celui-ci ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père. L'infidélité découverte, cette femme, son enfant et toute sa famille furent bannis sur la terre, puis maudits. L'enfant hérita du signe du chat et fut doublement maudit car il était le fruit d'une infidélité. Le bracelet qu'il porte fut fabriquer avec les os et le sang de sa mère, il est l'essence même de la malédiction, ce qui fait qu'elle existe. Mais il ne pouvait être détruit n'importe quand. Vous savez tout à présent.

Kyo : Attends ! Est-ce que tu vas nous rendre Tohru ?

: Oui. Le chat ne peut être séparé de son étoile.

Kyo : Comment a-t-elle pu connaître la façon de briser la malédiction ?

: C'était son destin.

La lumière aveuglante se dissipa peu à peu alors que Tohru redescendait des airs. Elle était inconsciente.

Kyo : Tohru ! Réveilles toi !

Hatori, Kagura, et Momiji accoururent alors vers le petit groupe. Akito était à terre, complètement replié sur lui même, il faisait penser à un fou. Il marmonnait des phrases sans aucun sens.

Hatori : Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Kagura : J'ai senti une grande chaleur m'envahir !

Momiji : Moi aussi !

Yuki : Nous sommes libérés !

Hatori : Lib…

Momiji lui donna un coup dans les côtes et pointa un doigt là où il voulait qu'il regarde. Kyo tenait Tohru évanouie dans ses bras. C'était donc vrai. La malédiction avait pris fin. Tous se rassemblèrent autour de Tohru et Kyo. Hatori examina Tohru.

Hatori : Elle n'a rien de grave, elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Je vais voir Akito.

Il s'éloigna vers le chef de famille qui continuait à se balancer d'avant en arrière en marmonnant.

Momiji : Ouah c'est génial ! Je vais pouvoir prendre Tohru dans mes bras autant que je le veux !

Kyo : N'essayes pas trop gamin !

Haru : Je vais aller voir Rin.

Il se leva et s'éloigna dans la pénombre.

Kyo : Tohru… Mon étoile… Réveilles toi !

Mais, elle restait toujours plongée dans son sommeil. Kyo se mit à la bercer doucement. Yuki regardait la scène dans son coin. Il avait l'air triste. Kagura s'approcha de lui.

Kagura : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Yuki : Kagura ? Euh… Rien. Je suis très heureux que la malédiction soit terminée.

Kagura : Pourtant, tu as l'air très triste. C'est Tohru ?

Yuki : Tu crois… qu'elle aime Kyo ?

Kagura : Je le crois…

Yuki ne répondit pas. Il se retourna et partit. Tohru se réveilla quelque instants plus tard.

Kyo : Tohru ! Ca va ? Tu te sens bien ?

Tohru : Hm… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Kyo : Tu avais raison ! Ca a marché ! Nous ne sommes plus maudits !

Tohru : Ce… C'est vrai !

Kyo : Bien sûr ! Je te tiens dans mes bras non ?

Tohru (réalisant) : Ah ! Oui ! Je suis si contente Kyo !

Elle le sera fort contre elle. Elle pouvait maintenant !

Kyo : J'ai attendu ce moment si longtemps !

Tohru pleurait.

Tohru : Moi aussi…

Kyo : On rentre ?

Tohru : Oui…

Kyo se leva et tendit sa main à Tohru pour l'aider à se relever. Ils quittèrent la propriété sans s'occuper des autres, ils étaient trop heureux pour ça.

Arrivé à l'appartement de Tohru, Kyo prit une douche. Il était couvert de sang. Tohru l'imita un peu plus tard. Ils n'avaient pas du tout sommeil. Ils parlaient, parlaient… Kyo racontait à Tohru ce que s'était passé lorsqu'elle avait mis le bracelet, tout ce qui leur avait été révélé. Elle écoutait, la tête posée sur le torse de Kyo.

Vers cinq heures du matin, le sommeil les gagna et ils partirent au pays des rêves, enlacés.

FIN

Merci à tout ceux qui ont été fidel à mon histoire ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne vous a pas déçu !

Ma prochaine fic devrait être une fic du Fantôme de l'Opéra ( rah, j'adooooooooooore trop ! ), je suis en train de l'écrire, mais très lentement, donc il ne faudra pas s'attendre à la voir apparaitre demain... ( si vous avez envie de la lire bien entendu ! )

A la prochaine ! (N'oubliez pas de revewer ;) )


End file.
